HighSchool 007
by JayJay88
Summary: AU fic Pike is alive. definitely BA! with a little Spike mixed in.. takes place in highschool Angel's a jock.. Buffy and Pike are the new kids with a secret.
1. movement

Author's Note: Hey you guys this is a new story that I have been writing for quite sometime. I know I still have to finish 'A Job For Seduction' and I promise I will.. Hey! I even just added two new chapters. So review this story read my other one if you haven't and tell me what you think. THIS IS A COMPLETELY AU FANFIC THAT I OWN NOTHING OF ... im out--- Jen  
  
'I miss my old house! I miss the crack in the wall, that was half hidden by that crappy picture I drew when I was eight and actually had a childhood. This place, this town, is uber creepy, with its too cheery people that are way too happy for their own good, no wonder all the old people are wrinkly with all the smiling they do I'm surprised their mouths haven't fallen off yet. I know I sound bitter and I'm not, really, I am just one of those straight forward people, I mean sure I'm a happy person, don't get me wrong, I smile and I laugh like a good girl should do. Everyone says that I'm a spitfire. I'm not totally sure if they mean that in a good way or a bad way. actually I really don't care; and then there are those other people who say 'aren't you just the most beautiful girl..' well I don't see it myself, my hair is too short, too blond and I myself am too short with stubby legs. Nothing like the gorgeous girls I've seen around here.. I mean sure they don't dress nearly as fashionable like everyone else did at my old school, Hemery, but enough with this lets move on. Umm. where to start, where to start, okay I got it; so my parents get a divorce , I move here along with my older brother Doyle and my best friend since middle school, Pike. Pike decided to move here when I told him I would be because he has no one at home since he moved out of his parents house at 18, he's 19 now and yes he is still a jr. but he's doing good. Which is a good things because he will be in the same grade as me when we start at Sunnydale High tomorrow.. Oh joy.. I used to be a cheerleader.. this year I'm not planning on taking cheerleading.. I have too many umm.. Things to do.. I can't exactly pull a Kim Possible. forget what I just said its not important.'  
  
Ding Dong, Knock Knock  
  
"Coming!" Buffy Summers said snapping out of her reverie.  
  
She ran to the door, already knowing who it was. As she opened the door she smiled at the person on the other side.  
  
"Hey babe!" Pike said grinning.  
  
"Hey bout' time you got here," Buffy said her eyes twinkling.  
  
"Don't mock your driver!" he grinned.  
  
"Ready to motor?" she asked grabbing her leather purse from a side table.  
  
"Yeah." Was the reply. 


	2. Shopping at only onnnnneeeee stooooreee?

Author's Note: Hey people send me feedback makes me write faster.  
  
Later that day....  
  
"Bufffyyyyyyy! Come on you said one store!" Pike whined as she walked through Bizzy the local 'it' store as its called.  
  
"This is the last one then we can head to the food court and you can eat all you want!" She said fingering a black leather mini skirt.  
  
" Fine! But only if you try that on!" He said grinning mischievously.  
  
"Will you buy it for me?" she asked coyly.  
  
"Only if you wear it to school tomorrow with this!" Pike responded holding up a red halter.  
  
"That will go great with my red hair extensions I have in! It's a deal!" She said shooting him a full-blown smile causing him to grin. "You're the best!" 


	3. Meeting Angel!

Authors Note: Feedback Pweaaaaseeeee  
  
The next morning...  
  
'God I hate this, the same thing everyday.. Play a game, win, party.. There is something missing. I mean hey! I'm a fun loving guy but even a fun loving guy needs a change every once in awhile. And will Cordelia ever get the hint I mean what the hell! TAKE A HINT LEAVE ME ALONE WOMAN!' Angel thought to himself as he waited for his pal Gunn to come over.  
  
"Hey man." Gunn said walking in the door behind me.  
  
"Hey. Ready to go?" Angel asked grabbing his keys from the counter as Spike walked in the room still in his sweatpants. "Spike, for once are you going to get to school on time?"  
  
"Not bloody likely." He mumbled whacking his head on the table. "You gunna' eat that?" Spike continued raising his head to look at the pop tarts that had just popped from the toaster.  
  
"Naw, lost my appetite." I replied grinning slightly.  
  
"Hey! I forgot to ask, you two meet the new kids yet?" Gunn asked looking back and forth from me to Spike.  
  
"No what have you heard?" Angel asked.  
  
"Any girls?" Spike added.  
  
"Man! Where the hell you two been? Both of em' are from LA, ones a girl, sposed' to be a real looker too, and some guy who's nineteen and gunna' be in our grade. And guess what else?" Gunn asked.  
  
"What?" Spike grinned looking at the expression on Gunn's face.  
  
"Girls sposed' to be a real spit-fire. She burned down her old school gym!" Gunn laughed.  
  
"No shit?" Both Angel and Spike said at the same time their interested peaked.  
  
"That's the word! Come on I wanna get a look at her!" Gunn said running out the door.  
  
"Wait up!" Angel called running after him.  
  
"BLOODY ELL'!" Spike said running upstairs to get dressed. 


	4. Cordettes ahoy!

Honk, Honk  
  
"Come on Buffy let's go!" Pike yelled out the window of his car.  
  
"Shut it I'm coming!" Buffy replied running out the door.  
  
"Damn! Hello Ms. Hottie, excuse me while I drool." Pike said eyeing her up and down as she got into his red mustang convertible.  
  
"You like?" she asked smiling faintly at his reaction.  
  
"Oh yeah," he breathed. "So umm. We have all the same classes cept' for one right?"  
  
"Umm.. yeah!" Buffy said checking her schedule. "You can't let go of my hand!"  
  
Pike pulled up into one of the parking spaces in the back of the lot and turned the ignition off. Buffy got out of the car and walked over to meet him as he raised himself out of the seat and locked the door.  
  
"Ready?" Pike asked and Buffy nodded.  
  
"Hey! You never said anything bout' my outfit," Pike joked looking offended.  
  
"Total stud! Wait damn it we match. We're freaks," Buffy said swatting Pike's arm trying to be stern.  
  
"Oh come off it we look fine." Pike said giving a warm smile and wrapped his arm around her waist as they confidently made their way towards the school.  
  
Buffy noticed everyone staring at them and stifled a laugh as Pike glared at all the ogling guys.  
  
"Their going to think you're my body guard!" Buffy laughed looking around at all of the guys.  
  
"I am milady!" Pike said slightly bowing making Buffy giggle and then squeak as he tickled her sides.  
  
"Let's go you evil fiend!" Buffy said pulling Pike towards their first math class.  
  
"Can't we skip?" Pike pleaded warily eyeing the teacher who was writing on the board.  
  
"It's the first day of school!" Buffy replied sitting down and looking at the group of girls that had just entered the room.  
  
"Cordelia! I love your shirt. Where ever did you get it?" A ditsy blonde asked the tall brunette in the center of the group.  
  
"Queen B?" Pike asked nodding towards that brunette or Cordelia as the blonde called her.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Buffy replied grinning.  
  
"Well theirs a new queen in town!" Pike said nudging her.  
  
"Why Pike is there something you want to tell me?" she grinned evilly.  
  
"Don't even say it!" he practically growled.  
  
"What? You mean what you just admitted that your gaaaa.." Buffy started but was cut of by Pike hand going over her mouth.  
  
"Excuse me! Your in out seats" The ditz from earlier said snootily, walking over followed by the group.  
  
"That's nice" Pike replied barely glancing at her. 


	5. Enter the guys!

Author's Note: Hey you guys thanks sooo much for all the reviews keep them coming. A few of you mentioned the shortness of the chapters. Im sorry about that but when i wrote this it was originally in certain peoples point of views which made me have to break the story into parts. SOORRRRRYYYYY keep the reviews coming heres some more for you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Honestly parts of this story are really things that wouldn't really happen in real life and im not talking vampires and demons and stuff. I'm talking about some people becoming best friends in two minutes of meeting one another. Im sorry but once u get past parts like that the base of the story should be okay.....  
  
Gunn and Angel walked into their math class just in time to hear Harmony's whiny voice. Their view was blocked by the cheerleading squad so they could see who she was complaining to.  
  
'Poor Bastards' Angel thought to himself.  
  
"That's nice," They voice of a guy Angel had never heard before replied to Harmony.  
  
"Get up! Do you realize who i am?!" Cordelia spat angrily moving to the front of the group.  
  
"No. And to be honest i couldn't give a shit!" A sweet yet stern voice of a girl replied.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!" Cordelia said moving closer enabling Angel to see through the crowd of girls causing his jaw to drop when he saw who was in the center of the 'catastrophe' was Cordelia's "posse".  
  
"Your excused," the goddess said turning her attention back to the man next to her.  
  
For some reason the sight of the man sitting next to her and talking to her made Angel's blood boil.  
  
"Well i've never!" Cordelia huffed.  
  
"Well now you have!" the man said winking at the blonde next to him who smiled.  
  
Cordelia and Company moved over to the other side of the classroom giving Angel and Gunn a clear view of the blonde and her friend.  
  
"Check out the hottie!" Gunn said eyeing the blonde up and down while moving to their seats which happened to be right in front of the newbies.  
  
"SUMMERS, ROWLEY GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE!" Principal Snyder yelled walking into the room.  
  
"Who's the troll?" Angel heard the girls voice whisper.  
  
"How am i supposed to know Goldilocks?" the guy teased.  
  
"Oh shut it!" was the girls reply, as she stood and pulled pike with her towards the principal.  
  
"HURRY IT UP YOU LITTLE DELINQUENTS!" Snyder again yelled.  
  
"Your one to talk!" the blonde mumbled although Angel was too preoccupied to hear her, he was to busy watching the sway of her hips and her skirt that was riding up her legs as she walked. 


	6. Just for the record?

'Oh my god can i say what a total hottie right in front of me! Stupid troll pulling me out of class!' Buffy thought to herself.  
  
"Now here's the rules......." Snyder started, but Buffy ignored his little lecture in favor of daydreams of a certain tall, dark and handsome jock. "YOU GOT IT!" Snyder barked pulling Buffy out of her thoughts.  
  
"Yes ma'am. I mean sir!" Pike said saluted mockingly.  
  
"I'm watching you Rowley. Make one wrong move and your gone!" Snyder growled pointing warningly at Pike.  
  
They got to the door when Snyder spoke again, " And Summers?"  
  
"Yeah?" Buffy replied turning around to face him.  
  
"Since you were captain of cheerleading at your old highschool you are going to be trying out for the team tomorrow afterschool!" he smiled evilly.  
  
"WHAT NO!" She yelled fire in her eyes as she stared Snyder down who seemed to cringe and take a step back but them steel himself and stay put.  
  
"YES YOU ARE!" he yelled back weakly as she stormed out of the room.  
  
As we walked back into class Buffy could have sworn she was Mr. Hottie wink at her but dismissed it as a change in light.  
  
"Well, there's an upside you know," Pike whispered taking his seat.  
  
"Yeah, and what's that?" Buffy pouted.  
  
"I get to see your underwear when you do your little moves!" he flirted.  
  
"First of all you pervert you, it's not underwear and second of all i probably won't even make it on the team," she grumbled.  
  
"What are you smoking Summers? You were the best one on the team in LA why do you think you were captain?" he scolded.  
  
"Well, maybe...maybe i suck now and i'll flip into a wall or something!" Buffy stumbled.  
  
"A wall?" Pike smiled.  
  
"Or something." she replied trying to hold back a smile.  
  
"You'll do great," Pike said seriously.  
  
"Thank you," Buffy replied appreciately. " So are you going ot buy me lunch?"  
  
"No!" Pike grinned. "I am going to buy you the whole cafeteria. I know how much you like to eat!"  
  
Buffy smacked his arm and pouted. "Are you saying that i'm fat?"  
  
RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
  
"Op! Gotta' go don't wanna be late!" Pike replied running out of the room.  
  
"PIKE!" she yelled .  
  
"I think you backed him into a corner on that one," Mr. Hottie said grinning at Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, well i do what i can," Buffy replied smiling.  
  
"I'm Angel!" he said holding out his hand.  
  
"Buffy!" she said shaking his hand.  
  
"So um.. i couldn't help overhearing your conversation between you and your........boyfriend. Your going to take cheerleading? Looks like Cordelia's going to have some competition." Angel said his voice taking on a funny tone when he said 'boyfriend'.  
  
Buffy grinned at his attempt to be subtle. "Snyder's forcing me too." she said walking out of the classroom door. "OH! And Angel?"  
  
"Yeah?" he replied, turning around to look at her leaning in the doorway.  
  
"Just for the record? Pike is not my boyfriend," she winked before sauntering out the door. As she walked she smiled when she heard Angels "Niceee!"  
  
As Buffy walked into the gym Pike was waiting for by the door leaning on the wall.  
  
"What took you so long?" he asked.  
  
"Well! I am SO fat that it took me awhile to waddle my fat ass all the way down here!" she glared.  
  
"Oh i don't know you look pretty damn fine to me!" A voice behind me said as i turned around, Pike walking up behind me.  
  
"Riley Finn" he greasy hair boy said leering.  
  
"Buffy," she replied frowning at him as Pike stepped in front of her.  
  
"Pike!" he said glaring at Riley.  
  
"I think i'm going to change," Buffy said heading over to the girls locker room.  
  
"HEY BUFF!" Angel yelled coming out of the boys locker room on the other side looking just as yummy as before.  
  
"HEY WHAT!" she yelled back smiling.  
  
"JUST FOR THE RECORD?" he grinned.  
  
"MAYBE" was the only reply he got before she entered the locker room. 


	7. 123GO!

Author's Note: thank you guys soooo much for the feedback! Sorry I haven't updated Im kinda grounded so no computer but I promise on Saturday I'll do tons of chappies!!! So keep the reviews coming I need the help!!!!!! Peace ya!!! This version of spike is bad boy mixed with soully type but only to buffy. AND WARNING PARTS ARE UNREALISTIC OH WELL!!  
  
As she walked out of the locker room, Buffy spotted Pike who grinned as soon as he spotted her.  
"Summmmmerrrrsss looking good!" he said.  
"Would you expect anyless?" she said jokingly as she curtsied.  
"Listen up MAGGOTS! Get partnered into twos and get the hell over here!" the coach yelled mainly to a group of guys who were hanging out on the bleachers.  
"Will you give me the honor?" Pike asked bowing slightly.  
"Why certainly!" Buffy replied grabbing his hand.  
As the coach started to explain the rules, anyone who looked hard enough could see both Angel's and Buffy's eyes drifting back and forth between each other. While Buffy was looking at Angel, he caught her eye, smirked, and turned around. As soon as Angel's back was turned the gym door banged open.  
"Nice of you to join us Mr. Patterson!" the coach groused.  
"Well you know me, luv' ta' make an entrance!" the bleached blonde guy replied.  
"Spike get your ass in the locker room!" the coach huffed.  
"Bloody luv' to!" he spat.  
As he started walking to the guys locker room he went past Buffy, stopped, and turned around.  
"Ello' luv. I'm Spike, and you might beeeeee?" he asked smiling slightly.  
"Buffy," she replied looking him up and down.  
"Well, it's...." he started.  
"WILLIAM! Get going!" the coached yelled.  
"BLOODY ELL' WOMAN I'M GOING!" he yelled right back turning the coach a bright shade of red. "See ya' in a few pet!"  
"Yahhhh.." Buffy replied to his retreating back.  
"I don't like him!" Pike exclaimed once Spike had gone into the locker room.  
"Please! That's just because your names ryme!" Buffy said goofily.  
"What?" Pike asked confused.  
"Yourrrrrr..nameeeesssss... rymmeeee! Pike and Spike, Pike and Spike!" she sang.  
"Bite me!" he grumbled looking at the coach.  
"As fun as that would be." she trailed off still smiling but turning to look at the coach.  
"Summers! You and ummmm.. Your partner take you position to run!" the coach yelled.  
"Your dead!" Pike grinned.  
"Please!" she grinned in return.  
"1.2.3. GO!" coach yelled.  
As they ran it was pretty damn clear who was going to be the winner, by the time that Buffy was done Pike was only half way through.  
"Wow!" coach murmured. "Didn't even break a sweat!"  
  
20 MINUTES LATER  
  
By now there are only three people left. I'll give you five guesses. Yup! Right on the money, Spike, Angel and Buffy, go figure.  
"You ready babe?" Angel asked grinning slightly.  
"Yeah you ready luv'?" Spike echoed as Angel shot him a nasty look.  
"Piece of cake!" Buffy replied grinning at both of them sweetly. "Althougghhh! I don't want to make you two cry."  
"1...2...3... GO!" coach again yelled, you know I think this is a habit with her...  
The race was pretty much tied up until halfway through. That's when Buffy really started to run, she a good fifteen feet ahead of the guys as she reached the finish line. However, when she crossed the finish line good ole' Cordelia shot out her foot and tripped Buffy making Buffy smash into the hardwood floor, bending her ankle in a weird position.  
"Bloody ell' Whordelia! Luv' you alright?" Spike asked kneeling down next to Buffy and looking oh so cute.  
"Oh! I'm sooooooooo sorry Buffy it was a total accident!" Cordelia replied sarcastically as she smiled.  
"NO! YOUR BIRTH WAS A MISTAKE CORDELIA! THIS!" Buffy pointed to her foot. "THIS WAS UNPURPOSE!"  
"Come on babe. Your bleeding lemme' take you to the nurse," Angel said helping Buffy up and leading her out into the hallway towards the nurses office.  
"Isn't she a peach," Buffy mumbled grimacing each time her foot hit the ground.  
"If she is I think that she's rotting," Angel commented seriously making Buffy bust out laughing. "Are you sure your okay?"  
"I'm fine!" Buffy replied loving Angel's adorable half smile he sent her way. "Ya' know your not as macho as I thought you were. I mean that in a good way."  
"What arrrreee you talking about Ms. Summers I am DAMN MACHO!" Angel joked.  
"Couldn't fight me and win!" she replied playfully nudging him in the shoulder.  
"Oh yeah?" Angel asked playfully.  
"Yeah!" she replied looking at him curiously as his arms shot out and encircled her waist. "What are you ahhhhhhhh!"  
Angel suddenly lifted Buffy off the ground into a Bride Groom fashion making Buffy squeal and laugh.  
"Here we are!" Angel said as they came up on the nurse's office. "Let's get you cleaned up,"  
"Oh shut it ya' big lug!" Buffy replied as they entered the office. 


	8. Heavy Lifting and some heated thoughts W...

Authors Note: Hey thanks you guys for all the feedback it's a huge help keep it coming. And I know I am being repetitive but this is unrealistic. ttyl.., naughty language is going to play a role in the next few chappies sorry if you don't like it. just pretend it's a different word like ship or pluck.  
  
As soon as Angel carried Buffy through the doorway Buffy notice a huge smile on Angel's face that glinted with evilness.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Well.. you realize I just carried you over the threshold and now you have to sleep with me and then, if your lucky, you can marry me!" he replied with a look in his eyes that she couldn't identify.  
"In your dreams!" Buffy smiled as she winked.  
"You know I'll be in yours," he replied.  
"CAN I help you!" a voice interrupted.  
They whirled around and saw the nurse standing there with her arms crossed.  
"Yeah. Buffy fell during gym and she needs to be patched up!" Angel said smoothly, frowning slightly at the nurse's attitude.  
' Wow. To say that Buffy is gorgeous would be an understatement, she's unbelievable, she's so tiny and perfect she fits me perfectly. She's so much fun and she's soooo ugh! DAMN THAT BODY IS FINE AND HOW DOES SHE GET SO TANNED!' Angel thought as the nurse wrote down something in her book on the desk.  
"Well! Can she walk?" the nurse huffed raising an eyebrow.  
"He was uh. doing lifts.. with me. for um.football?" Buffy said scrunching up her nose.  
'She is so friggen cute! Oh I am whipped damn! Oh well, maybe we could try a whip.' Angel thought to himself, gazing intently at Buffy.  
'This is great! Angel, his arms, me in his arms, WHAT MORE COULD A GIRL ASK FOR IN LIFE!? I feel completely safe, even in this totally embarrassing situation this feels..right.' Buffy thought to herself sneaking a look at Angel.  
Angel's eyes seemed to bore into Buffy as she looked into them, scorching her with his passion for her, even though they had only know each other for less than four hours they felt like it had been a lifetime.  
"HEY!" someone said as the door swung open ungracefully and both Pike and Spike fought each other to get into the room.  
"BUGGER OFF!" Spike yelled, snapping both Buffy and Angel out of their reveries as he pushed Pike into the opposite wall of the office.  
"Hey Buff! I just....." Pike started, spinning around to face both Buffy and Angel. "What the hell?"  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" the nurse yelled. "PUT THAT GIRL DOWN AND EVERYONE GET OUT!"  
"Uhh.. Actually Mrs. Bellamy sent me, she wanted me to help Buffy to class when she's all set." Pike said stealing a grin from Buffy.  
"BUT!" Spike started, but was silenced at Angel's glare.  
"I'm not a cripple, I can walk to class by myself!" Buffy huffed, still in Angel's arms.  
"Don't be stubborn luv," Angel said into Buffy's ear as he set her down on the nurses table/bed thingy.  
'wait a minute! Back up the train! Put the clown back in the cannon, DID HE JUST CALL ME LUV!' Buffy thought, jumping up and down on the inside.  
"I am not," Buffy replied, pouting slightly.  
"WELL! I am not bloody well going to leave. I am staying!" Spike said, plopping down next to Buffy and pointedly ignoring Angel's glare. "Right pet?"  
"RIGHT! It's a party.. No.no it's a boycott!" Buffy said grinning at Spike and looking at the nurse innocently.  
"But!" Angel started, glaring daggers Spike.  
"But nothing! Now bandage me up Nurse Betty so I can hobble again!" Buffy exclaimed jokingly.  
"It's Nurse Worthington!" the nurse grumbled in reply.  
"Nurse Betty sounds better!" Spike commented.  
"Adds character!" Pike chirped.  
"Exotic even," Buffy smirked.  
"Alright lemme' see those knees," the nurse said sitting down in front of Buffy on a low stool.  
She bent Buffy's knee and a dull pain shot through it. The nurse then bent Buffy's ankle slightly and a bitch of a pain shot through her.  
"SHIT!" Buffy yelled, blushing and smiling innocently as everyone looked at her.  
"Bebe, what was that about?" Pike asked, using one of his many nicknames for Buffy.  
"I don't know, it hurt though," Buffy replied wincing as the nurse poked her ankle again.  
"Well, you can either go in an ambulance now or not but your ankles sprained." The nurse supplied, looking severely uninterested.  
"I'll go to class," Buffy replied, as Spike helped her up.  
"I don't think that." Angel started step forward.  
"I'm finnnneeeeee," she replied stubbornly. "See!"  
Buffy gained her balance and took a step forward causing her leg to give out. She would have smacked head first into the floor if it hadn't been for Spike who caught her just in time.  
"My turn now luv," he said, picking Buffy up the same way that Angel had.  
"What, are you guys all going to carry me around to all my classes all day?" Buffy joked smiling brightly.  
Soon her smile turned into a frown when Pike, Spike and Angel all looked at each other and grinned, nodding their heads in approval.  
"Oh you cannot be serious!" Buffy yelled, squirming as she tried to get down, only to have Spike's grip tighten on her.  
"Mrs. Wothington, we'll all need notes for our teachers allowing us to carry Ms. Summers here to her classes!" Pike said grinning at a grumpy Buffy.  
"Yeah, sure, whatever. I need a cigarette." The nurse grumbled more to herself then to any one of them as she scribbled some notes.  
"What! Guys no! I'm heavy and ...and I heal really, really quickly!" Buffy pleaded.  
"She does heal quick, she'll be fine by tryouts tomorrow," Pike added.  
"Mrs. Worthington I need.." Riley Finn said stepping into the room and looking at everyone. "Oooooooo kkkkkkkkkk!"  
His head came back towards me and Spike.  
"Hellloooo.." He said walking over.  
"Please. Can you say totally not interested?" Buffy commented as Angel and Pike both stepped forward.  
"Feisty! Bet you're a cat in the...." Riley started but was soon stopped as Angel took a fistful of his shirt and picked him up.  
"You really don't want to be finishing that sentence Finn!" Angel practically growled.  
"Spike, I need to change," Buffy said watching as Angel let Riley go, silently applauding Angel.  
"I can help you with that," Riley said completely oblivious to the bodily harm he was about to get in less than two minutes.  
"Why don't you go and help yourself by taking a shower!" Buffy replied in her best bitch voice, which was in fact pretty damn convincing.  
"Queen B returns!" Pike hooted.  
"What can I say? I've been repressing," Buffy stated simply, smiling coldly at Riley.  
"Well, we've go to go dress Buffy so.." Spike said grinning evilly at Angel.  
"Don't you mean she's going to get dressed..HERSELF!" Angel glared with a hint of panic in his smoky eyes.  
"Hmmm. I dunno.. Maybe!" Buffy replied smirking. "Come on Spike!"  
"Right luv!" he said winking at Pike and Angel on the way out. 


	9. The Lunch Shuffle

Author's Note: Hey thanks you guys! This is my second fic and if you want my other fic to continue "A Job For Seduction" then please lemme know!!! THANKS FOR THE FEEDBACK!  
  
LATER ON THAT DAY!  
  
"Ready luv?" Spike asked getting ready to lift Buffy up. "Yeah!" she chirped putting her arm around his neck. "What's next?" "Lunch!" he replied making a beeline for the cafeteria. On the way there everyone was looking Buffy and Spike's way making Buffy blush a bright shade of crimson. As they got into the cafeteria everyone's eyes were transfixed on the pair as those they were vampires or something. "Can you say uncomfortable?" Buffy asked just as Angel skidded over looking like he was very much out of breath. "I can..(pant) take her now (pant, pant)" he said looking over at Spike expectantly. "That's alright I've got er'" Spike replied as he tightened his grip on Buffy. "No really!" Angel said through gritted teeth. "You go get lunch and I'll take her!" he said as he took a step forward menacingly. "You know? I think that I will take her!" A voice said as two arms plucked Buffy from Spike. "Thanks Pike," Buffy sighed in relief. "I thought they were going to go all Rambo on each other." "Well. I figured that you needed some help as soon as it seemed like World War Three was about to start." Pike grinned sitting Buffy on top of a table. "Want some lunch?" Pike asked. "Yup! Get me some of the edible goop," Buffy grinned. "Okay." He said laughing. "I'll be back." As Pike walked off a good looking dark haired man walked over. "Hey. Is this seat taken?" he asked giving a goofy grin. "Umm.. Not really. You can sit!" Buffy said returning his smile. "Well, I'm Xander Harris at your service!" he faked saluted before he sat making Buffy laugh. "Buffy Summers" she replied shaking he outstretched hand. "So I uhh. saw uhh. that guy and umm.. Spike too carrying you around," Xander said smiling sheepishly. "Oh yeah Spike and that guy a.k.a Pike and Angel are all macho because I sprained my ankle or foot or something," she said exasperated. "So they are carrying you all over the school?" he asked. "Uh.. yeah!" she smiled brightly. "So where did you come from Ms. Summers?" Xander smiled goofily. "Well Mr. Harris I move from L...." Buffy started but was cut off as three lunches were put next to her on the table. And of course along with the lunches came with a bicker Spike and Pike and a flustered looking Angel. "Knock it off!" Angel said finally smacking Spike on the back of the head. "Bloody ell'!" Spike grumbled glaring at Angel as Angel smiled innocently at Buffy. Pike sat on the left side of the table next to Xander and Buffy while Spike sat on the right of Buffy and Angel pulled up a chair basically in right in front of Buffy's legs much like the nurse had. "So.. I have three lunches next to me why?" Buffy asked amused. "Well IIII was supposed to get you lunch but Angel and this moron decided to get you lunch." Pike explained giving Spike a dirty look. "Well then tanks you guys. ALL of you, oh and by the way this is Xander," Buffy replied smiling at Xander. "You know him?" Pike asked. "Oh yeah we go way, way back. Although there was that time of estrangement but now we are friends again and everything is wonderful.." he replied smiling goofily. "Yup that about sums it up!" Buffy said laughing. "Angel.." Xander said. "Xander," Angel replied coldly, apparently no love was lost between those two. "Hey Xand," Spike nodded. "Hey Xander," Pike said. "Hey you guys," Xander replied. "So who's going to help me eat this?" Buffy asked pointing to the 'edible goop'. Xander's hand shot out and grabbed a tray as the other picked at the food and Buffy grabbed some jello. "So who's the next carrier?" Xander asked as soon as he swallowed. "Me!" Angel and Spike said at the same time. "She has class with me!" Spike argued. "I'm IN YOUR CLASS!" Angel said exasperated. "Look! You've carried her all day! I can carry her now!" "What the ell' ever!" Spike grumbled grabbing Buffy's books as the bell rang. 


	10. new chapter OMG! NEW CHAPTER!

Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up but everything been really hectic plus my computer hasn't been working I promise Saturday I will do lotsa chapters!! Review please!!!! ALSO THIS TAKES PLACE ONLY TEN MINUTES AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER!!!  
  
"So is the teacher a witch?" Buffy asked looking at Spike over Angel's shoulder. "She's.." Angel started. "Bunnnnnyyyyy!" Cordelia interrupted, walking over to us. "It's Buffy!" Both Angel and Spike spat at the same time. "Yeah whatever! So how is your ankle! I'm sooo sooo sorry that happened" Cordelia smiled sarcastically. "Angel put her down," Pike said walking up next to Spike. "What no," Angel replied looking at him like he had three heads. "Angel." Buffy whispered, giving him a small smile as he put her down.  
Buffy held onto Angel's arm to gain her balance and took a step forward, starting with her injured leg. To say the least it hurt her like a bitch but she refused to give Cordelia the satisfaction of seeing her flinch; Buffy walked right up to Cordelia with her soda in hand and stood to her full 5 '3' height and just glared. "Let's get ready to rumbleeee!" Buffy vaguely heard Pike say. "Stop looking at me you freak!" Cordelia said, taking a step back "I love that dress Cordelia!" Buffy said, taking a step forward and smiling innocently. "uhhh.. Thanks." She started slowly. The quickly switching back into Queen C mode. "It's to bad though!" Buffy said, frowning. "What is?" She asked rudely. "That I have to ruin it!" Buffy replied, pouring the rest of her soda all over her, ruining her hair and turning her once red dress into a brown mess. "Time to go!" Angel grinned, picking Buffy up and running to their next class.  
  
As Angel, Spike and Buffy sat down at the table, Spike was laughing so hard tears were streaking down his face. "Did you see her face!" he laughed. "Alright class settle down!" the teacher yelled just as Riley ran in and to everyone's dismay sat at their table. "Hey babe!" he said, winking at Buffy. "Hey dumbass!" Spike mumbled, causing Buffy to stifle a laugh. All of a sudden, very smoothly might I add, Angel put his arm around Buffy's chair causing her to look at him. He smirked mischievously and turned her chair so that shewas facing him and pulling both her legs, skirt covered and all, onto his lap. And since their table was in the back corner of the room and the table blocked them from view no one, excluding Spike and Riley could see what was going on. Angel started to massage Buffy's legs, when it hit her.. She, Buffy Ann Summers was falling for Angel, no switch that, she was already head over heels for him! Just then the door swung open and a skankily dressed girl walked in, clearly drunk or on something. She gave the teacher a note and sat down at the table, which was next to us. "Everyone this is Eve! She's not what you call new to the school. so of you might remember her from last year." The teacher said, as some students snorted and Spike mumbled. "Unfortunately." "mmph!" Eve grumbled at the teacher, while shooting Angel lustful looks, which if you looked closely you could see Buffy's jaw twitch. Buffy slyly glanced at Angel and was pleased to see him focused on her bare legs. After the professor speech, we were allowed some freetime and Spike moved to sit on the table right next to my legs. "You know you've been mooning people all day with that skirt luv, every time we carried you1" Spike said, playfully skimming Buffy's thigh with his hand. "No! You guys' arms have blocked the view!" Buffy replied, laughing as Angel angrily smacked Spike's hand away. "Hey I'm Eve!" Ms. Skankarella, slurred to Angel. "Angel," he replied, unenthusiastically as he continued to massage Buffy's legs, causing Spike to glare. "Well Angel," she started, when all of a sudden her hand shot out and pushed Buffy's legs of his lap and taking their place there. "Shit!" Buffy cried, as he injured foot smacked the table. "What in the bloody Fuck!" Spike spat angrily, getting off the table and looking at Buffy's throbbing ankle. " You okay luv?' "Peachy!" She ground out, looking at Angel who was trying to get a major clingy Eve of him without having to knock her teeth out, I mean after all he might hurt his hand. Buffy grinned as an idea popped into her head. "Oh Eve?" Buffy asked sweetly, casually lifting her uninjured leg up. "What!" She glared. "Well i...." Buffy started, and as fast as she could she shot her foot out and kicked her off Angel's lap. "Oh..my... are you okay?" "What's going on here!" The teacher asked stomping over to us. "Well. Eve ere just slipped right off the table!" Spike said, unable to hold the smile that split his face. "No! The little BITCH just kicked me!" Eve screeched, grinding her teeth. "But Eve.. Buffy can't walk never mind kick you," Angel said, giving the teacher his little innocent boy look. "You.your..your.backing that, that...that TRASHY WHORE!" Eve said, glaring at me. "Who in the hell are you calling a whore, skanky spice!" Buffy retorted, glancing at Spike who was trying not to laugh. "That's was just sooo original!" Eve snorted. "Speaking of original. What did you originally look like...you know before your um...you know fix up," Buffy said, smiling maliciously and pointing to Eve's boobs and nose as Angel and Spike put their heads on the table shaking with laughter. 


	11. Home Sweet Home! Ahoy irish man!

Author's Note: Hey you guys have written a lot more chapters for a job for seduction but I don't know if anyone will read them so.. Check out my other fic and lemme know if you like it....it gets really good in the new chapters I have written..thanks and let the next chappie begin...  
  
LATER ON THAT DAY  
  
As the final bell rang, Pike ran into the classroom.  
"So um.. thank you guys for..um carrying me all over the school!" Buffy said, laughing.  
"How are you getting home?" Angel asked, his demeanor seeming hopeful.  
"I'll carry her to my car," Pike said, picking Buffy up.  
"Do you guys want to come over and hang out?" Buffy asked, looking at Spike and Angel questioningly.  
"Will that be alright pet?" Spike asked.  
"Yeah! My mom's outta' town and only my brother's home," Buffy replied.  
"Okay" Angel said. "We can follow you."  
"Alright," Pike said starting to walk to his car.  
"Which car is yours?" Spike asked looking around the student parking lot.  
"The red mustang," pike replied, heading to his car.  
"Wow! Nice wheels!" Angel said.  
"Gift from Buffy," Pike shrugged, smiling at her.  
"You bought him a car!" Spike asked, looking at Buffy disbelievingly.  
"He really needed one!" Buffy shrugged. " Plus.. I get a lifetime of free rides."  
"Woah!" Spike mumbled.  
"So just follow us," Pike said, placing Buffy in the passenger seat easily, since the convertible top was down.  
"Hay, hay captain!" Spike said, laughing at Angel's expression as they walked to the other end of the parking lot towards Angel's black 69' Dodge Charger. ROUGHLY TWENTY MINUTES LATER  
  
"Shit! The doors locked love," Spike said looking at Buffy.  
"Don't worry!" She chirped, as she rested her finger on the doorbell, holding it down and yelled. " DOYLE! HEY DOYLE! GET YOUR IRISH BUTT DOWN HERE!"  
"Hold on a minutes! DAMN IT BUFFY!" A accented voice yelled from inside the house.  
The door opened and a ruffled looking Doyle stood there glaring at Spike, Angel and Pike.  
"Hey..umm.ha! Hey uh.Doyle!" Pike said, fidgeting because he knew Doyle had problems with him hanging around his little sister.  
"Alright! I'll take er' from ere'," Doyle said, grabbing Buffy and moving to slam the door in their faces. " Bye now"  
Buffy swatted him and said, "Marcus Doyle Summers, stop that! They are my guests!"  
"But.Buffy.." Doyle started, looking at her trying to be stern but failing miserably.  
"We're not going to get in," Spike mumbled to Pike as Angel nodded.  
"You have no faith!" Pike whispered back. "Watch!"  
"But..Doyle!" Buffy whined jutting out her lower lip as it trembled, and making her eyes tear up.  
"Oh ell' Buffy! No! I am NOT falling for it this time lass!" Doyle said, avoiding looking at Buffy as his decision started to waver. "Nope nooooottttt working."  
Buffy let one single tear cascade down her cheek and sniffled causing Doyle's face to scrunch up.  
"No! Come on Buffy! Don't cry, I'm sorry..Sis come on!" Doyle pleaded whipping Buffy's tears away with his hand. " They can stay okay?"  
"Really?" she sniffled.  
"Really." he replied, smiling.  
"Thanks!" She chirped, her tears instantly drying up as she kissed his cheek.  
"That pout should be illegal!" Doyle grumbled carrying Buffy into the kitchen.  
"Come on guys!" Pike said from the other room as they walked in, he closed the door behind them.  
"Damn! What a house!" Spike said, looking around in awe at the mansion. "I better be careful, I could get bloody lost in this place."  
"Your right about that! When they first moved in Buffy got lost and had to call me to make me come over and find her." Pike said, leading the way to the kitchen. "Took me a good hours and a half to find her."  
"Sooo?" Buffy was asking Doyle who had his back facing her as the three of them walked in.  
"So what?" Doyle asked, turning around and avoiding Buffy's eyes.  
"Can I?" she pleaded from her seat on the counter.  
"I don't know.." Doyle said uncertainly.  
"PLEAAASEEEE! I'll be extra careful and I'll wear my seatbelt..and you won't have to worry about me wrecking your car anymore." Buffy pleaded desperately.  
"Alright! But you have to wear your seatbelt and we are getting an alarm system for it!" Doyle said.  
"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Buffy squealed. "Can I go tomorrow morning! I have study hall first so I won't miss anything!"  
"Sure!" Doyle smiled at her happiness.  
"What's all the racket?" Pike asked leaning on the counter near Buffy.  
"I'm getting a PORSCHE!" she yelled.  
"Nice!" Angel commented.  
"What color pet?" Spike asked, stunned.  
"It's going to be a surprise when I drive you home tomorrow!" Buffy replied grinning.  
"Cordelia's gonna' flip!" Spike grinned from ear to ear.  
"Am I going?" Pike asked.  
"Only if you drive me!" Buffy chirped looking next to her at Doyle who was shooting daggers at Pike.  
"Umph!" Doyle grunted as she elbowed him in the side. "What!"  
"Can you hand me the phone?" Buffy asked sweetly, subtly changing the subject.  
"Yeah," Doyle said hand it to her.  
Buffy dialed a few numbers and soon the phone was ringing.  
"Hi can I have three pizzas.um. one cheese.one pepperoni.. and one pineapple sent to 156 Roxberry Lane? Yeah.uh huh.can you send Lorne? Uh huh..yeah.okay thanks bye!" Buffy said hanging up the phone. "Oh Doyle? Your buying!"  
"Figured as much," Doyle replied smiling slightly. "Why do I put up with you?"  
"Because I am your favorite sister!" Buffy said winking at Angel.  
"Ahh but you're my only sister!" Doyle replied.  
"Well that's all the more reason to cherish me!" she smirked.  
"Oh by the way Oz called," giving Buffy a full-blown smile.  
" Oz?" Doyle nodded. "Actual Oz!" Buffy smiled as Doyle again nodded. "Really! Oz!"  
"Yes Buffy.Oz as in the Wizard of..OZ!" Doyle teased.  
"Hey Pike! You wanna show Angel and Spike to the gameroom while I..." The doorbell rang, interrupting Buffy. "I'll get it!" She said, fully running to the door, surprising everyone except Pike and Doyle.  
She opened the door and screeched, hugging the person on the other side as he swung her around as everyone walked over to the door.  
"Hey man..so your now with the red hair?" Doyle asked, smiling at Oz.  
"Yeah! I wanted to match Bizzie!" Oz said in his usual cool manner, as he put Buffy down, still with his arm around her shoulders though.  
"Who's Bizzie?" Angel asked, his eyes narrowing in jealousy.  
"Buffy," Pike supplied. "Hey Oz."  
"Hey man!" Oz replied.  
"Oh okay ummm. Angel and Spike meet my cousin Oz.Oz.this is Angel and well.Spike!" Buffy said smiling brightly.  
"Hey!" Spike and Angel both said, relieved.  
"BUFFY!" A red headed girl screeched running through the doorway.  
"And that would be me and Buffy''s friend Willow!" Oz supplied, at Spike and Angel's curious looks.  
"Hey Will! You guys staying?" Buffy asked.  
"Actually we are, my family ust moved here and Oz is staying with you guys I think...right?" Willow asked looking slightly embarrassed.  
"Yes he is!" Buffy said automatically. "Let's go to the gameroom." She continued, slowly heading upstairs.  
"Let me get us there a little sooner," Angel smiled picking Buffy up and carrying her up the stairs.  
"Right or left?" Angel asked at the tops of the stairs.  
"Everyone go right, Angel turn left." Buffy said pointing to the doorway that was artistically decorated with fake vines and beautiful flowers.  
Angel skillfully opened the door and flipped on the light.  
"Wow!" Angel said, looking around. "It's a jungle in here."  
And it was. Vines covered the walls and ceiling, while flowers covered the floor and the middle of the room. Right at the center of the room was a spiral staircase that looked like it was made out of tree bark.  
"Go up the stairs," Buffy instructed enjoying Angel's reaction.  
He went to the top of the staircase, still carrying Buffy and was again speechless.  
"Welcome to my humble abode!" Buffy smiled, watching Angel's expression. The room was like downstairs except darker, the flowers were a maroon color and the vines were black, in the middle of the room was a king size black canopy bed (opposite a huge wide screen tv) the bed with a black silk comforter to match the black pillow cases, contrasting to the blood red sheets, giving the room the appearance of a seductress' lair.  
"You like?" Buffy asked.  
"Wow! Did you do all of this?" He asked putting Buffy down on the bed and looking around.  
"Yeah.. I did most of it last night, I was bored!" She replied looking at him nervously.  
"You're very talented," he remarked.  
"Thank you!" Buffy replied, getting up and moving over to her hidden walk in closet to search for something comfortable to change into.  
"I just have to change and pop in the shower," She said grabbing her clothes and walking towards the shower. "Oh and here..." she said turning around and reaching into the closet, grabbing a remote and throwing it to Angel. "What whatever you want.. I'll be out in a jiff!" she walked in to the again hidden door to the bathroom.  
"Okay!" he replied catching the remote. Hey you guys.the next chapter start offs from right when Buffy get outs of the shower. I think the next chapter is the funniest.maybe I'm wrong but you let me know! Tara will be appearing within the next say three chapters so AS LONG AS YOU REVIEW I CONTINUE! Well I will probably continue anyways but nvm! Review anyways! 


	12. The Naked Truth Or maybe just the naked

Author's Note: Hey all people out there! Sorry it's taken me sssoooooooooo long to get out another chapter, I've been really busy with finals and all that jazz..but not to worry the story is completely written I'm just trying to type it.....ONTO THE STORY!!!!!  
When Buffy got out of the showers she changed into her boxing outfit, consisting of a tight clack tank showing her midriff and a pair of comfortable black pants rimmed with a thick white stripe and her favorite pair of FILS. She let her hair, still slightly damp, flow down her back and lightly put on some make-up and mascara.  
Meanwhile in the other room, angel was having a bit of trouble, when Buffy went in the shower he turned on the TV which was tuned to MTV and was showing another boring rerun of Making the Band, so he pressed a button and porn filled the huge 30 inch screen just as he heard the shower turn off.  
"Shit!" Angel swore, fumbling with the remote.  
"Uhhh! Harder!" The girl on the Tv moaned loudly.  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Angel grumbled, continuing to press any and every button on the remote, only causing the volume to turn way up when Buffy entered the room.  
Buffy opened the door and was met with a hilarious scene. Angel still desperately trying to change the channel, and since he was so distracted he didn't notice Buffy's amused gaze.  
"Why Angel! My virgin eyes!" She said, smiling as his face turned a deep shade of crimson and as his jaw dropped when he looked at her.  
"You look wow..um... wow" Angel babbled nervously. "You look uhh...wet!"  
"Well, thanks but that is usually what happens in the shower," Buffy replied, walking over to Angel who was scarlet by now.  
"Oh God! Faster! OH MY GOD!!!" The T.V screamed making Angel cringe and Buffy laugh at his expression.  
"I'm thinking we should turn this off before the neighbors call the sex police," Buffy joked, grabbing the remote and pressing the little red off button causing Angel to sigh in relief when the T.V turned off.  
"So you want to go see the others?" Buffy asked grinning. "I have to practice anyways."  
"Practice what?" Angel asked, standing up to quickly follow Buffy who started walking out the door. "And how's your ankle by the way?"  
"Peachy and boxing," She replied, looking at him and winking.  
"You want a partner?" He asked, smiling mischievously.  
"I don't know. Can you take me?" She replied, moving forward and nipping his bottom lip and them running away.  
"What?" Buffy heard Angel said as I ran down the hall. "Oh no you don't!"  
All of a sudden two arms grabbed Buffy from behind, causing her to squeal as Angel lifted Buffy over his shoulder and ran down the stairs to the game room. 


	13. Tickle Me Angel!

Author's Note: Another Chapter oh my!!! Two is a ROW I must be insane lol..... ON WITH THE STORY! Oh yeah people I NEED feedback, I live on it to REVIEW!!!  
  
"Okay... should we be worried?" Oz asked quirking an eyebrow, as he spotted Angel running down the stairs with Buffy over his shoulder.  
"What did you hurt now?!" Doyle said, exasperated.  
"Nothing.. Angel and I are going to fight!" Buffy said, he voice muffled by Angel's back. "Hey Spike? Is Angel ticklish?"  
"Yeah luv, I think so." Spike replied, smirking at Angel.  
"Don't even think about it!" Angel said, grinning suddenly when Buffy squeezed his butt.  
"Why would I ever tickle you?" Buffy asked innocently as she started to tickle him, causing him to squirm and let her down even as she continued to tickle him.  
But as soon as Buffy was about to let up Spike started tickling her from behind causing her to fall over and laugh uncontrollably.  
"Ahh...stop!" Buffy squealed, squirming and trying to get away.  
All of a sudden Spike was literally lifted off Buffy by a scowling Angel.  
"Okay.. let's go watch Angel get his ass kicked!" Pike said, lifting Buffy up off the floor.  
"In her dreams," Angel replied, frowning.  
"You've never scene her fight," Doyle said, patting Angel's shoulder. "You might want some pads... and maybe a cup." He added as an afterthought.  
"No I'm fine. I think..." Angel mumbled, more to himself than anyone else.  
"Good! Then lets start with daggers," Buffy said walking towards the training room.  
"Daggers!" Angel said, yelling after Buffy.  
"Oh, I am definitely not missing a bit of this!" Buffy heard Spike say from the other room. 


	14. Fighting Attraction Or not!

Author's Note: Okay you guys, I'm on a role so here's chapter number 3! ENJOY!  
The Training room consisted of three hanging punching bags , a balance beam in the corner, a vault horse, a thick blue mat covering the whole floor with weapons covering all the walls, except for one of the walls which held a gorgeous glass case containing two swords and a few jewel encrusted daggers.  
"Wow!" Spike said, his jaw nearly hitting the floor. "Are these all your parents'?"  
"No. This is all Buffy's collection." Doyle said, gesturing around the room. "She found and bought them herself."  
"Damn," Angel mumbled, looking around in awe at all the weapons. "Where did you find all of these?"  
"Well... whenever I go to my Uncle's house in London he takes me places like China, India and Ireland. Places like that, I always seem to find these awesome shops with amazing weapons like this, and I can't resist. So I buy them." Buffy said, lifting a battle-axe off a nearby wall. "This was the first I ever bought."  
"Where did you get it?" Spike asked as Pike whipped around to look at Buffy.  
"I got it from the Presi....." Buffy started but stopped quickly as Pike's eyes widened and Doyle froze. "From the uh.. present day....pole champion."  
"Pole champion?" Angel asked, eyeing Pike and Doyle suspiciously.  
"Yeah, you know.. Sword fighting and what not," Pike covered as Doyle shot Buffy a look saying 'They can never know'.  
"Oh..." Angel said slowly, his eyes boring at Buffy as she seemed to suddenly find the floor very interesting.  
"So lets get on with the Angel ass kicking pet, "Spike said, quickly glancing at Angel.  
"Sure," Buffy said, looking up and smiling slightly.  
"Alright!" Doyle said, "Let's get this thing going!"  
"Lead the way Irish feller!" Pike joked, gaining a glare from Doyle as he led them over to a corner and out of harms way. 


	15. Phone Calls and sweating, yum

Author's Note: I can't believe it I'm on the fourth chapter of the night, who'd a thunk it! Anyways I need feedback people, either review or email me at Aprildiamonds88aol.com , so that I can continue.... ON WITH THE STORY!!!!  
  
"So are you ready?" Buffy asked Angel, winking.  
"Yeah," Angel grinned, stripping off his shirt to reveal a white wife beater and smirking when Buffy licked her lips Buffy returned his smirk with an evil grin of her own and said, "Hold on, give me a minute to stretch." She slid to the floor in a split, aware of Angel's eyes following her every move, executed a few amazing flip and turned to smile at Angel. "Ready?" She asked, challenging him with her eyes.  
"Someone's going to get rolled over!" Pike said in the background.  
"Yes ma'am!" Angel smirked before lunging at her.  
Buffy easily avoided the move sending Angel sprawling across the room.  
"Come on Angel, bring it!" Buffy said, winking at a laughing Spike.  
They fought for about fifteen minutes, Angel's strength basically matching Buffy's, much to his surprise, but come on let's face it in the end someone had to win.  
"Gotcha!" Buffy said panting as she rolled on top of Angel and pining him to the floor.  
"Oh yeah!" Spike said as Doyle and Pike clapped.  
Angel pulled Buffy's head down and whispered in her ear. "We should try this position more often." And then abruptly stood up, placing Buffy next to him on the floor.  
"Luv, we've gotta move, we'll see you tomorrow though," Spike said,  
looking at his watch and then quickly at Angel.  
(rinnnnngggggg) Angel was about to talk when his cell phone  
interrupted him.  
"O'Conner.." Angel started. "Yeah okay..umm...humm... okay we'll be right  
there." Angel hung up. "We've really.." Angel was again interrupted by  
another cell phone playing "Thoing a Thoing" started to ring.  
"Oh that's me!" Buffy chirped running over to her bag in the corner by  
Doyle. "Talk to me."  
"Buffy, its Giles, we've got trouble." Buffy's boss said, on the other  
end of the phone.  
"What the what?" Buffy asked, glancing at Doyle and Pike, who had  
straightened up.  
"I need you, Doyle and Pike to go to Vinnie's" He replied.  
"Peruzi's?" Buffy asked, noting how Angel's head snapped up and his  
eyes narrowed.  
"Yes. I have a team, some of the besting fact, going there already,  
but I need you." He pleaded, with the girl he thought of as a  
daughter.  
"Me or Goldilocks?" Buffy asked, referring to her code for going  
undercover or not.  
"You..I'll need Goldilocks later on," Giles replied. "Oh and Buffy?"  
"Yeah?" She said.  
"Do try and not blow anything up."  
"Why I am appalled," She replied, waving to Angel and Spike as they  
left.  
"Okay, Ridge, Brachen and I will be there in 30 minutes," Buffy said  
and then hung up.  
"Suiting up?" Pike asked.  
"Yup," she replied, running to a wall and pushing a brick that made  
the wall slide away and a little room appear. Buffy stepped in the  
room, grabbed leather pants, a leather corset and ran into the back of  
the room.  
"Ready!" she said, running back I the room in her black leather outfit  
with her hair swept up in a ponytail to meet Pike and Doyle who were  
also duded up in black.  
"Why do you always have to wear stuff like that?" Doyle scolded,  
frowning at his sister. "Haven't you ever heard of conservative?"  
"Please conservative is for old librarians with no social lives and  
who's best friends are Miss. Kitty and Snowball!" Buffy replied,  
leading the way out the door and down to the secret garage.  
"Now..let's move!" 


	16. Unveiled

Author's Note: Okay people, so a lot of you guys have emailed me and said that you've been waiting for ever for the next chapters of this story, so what I am going to do from now on is ever Friday I'm going to add at least two chapters IF NOT MORE! Now this story gets kinda' confusing as it goes on so pay attention, lol....on with the story!!!  
  
10 MINUTES LATER "Okay we're in an then out!" Buffy said, as Doyle pulled up to Vinnie's in his black jaguar. "Is your ankle going to be okay?" Doyle asked worriedly. "It's all healed, I'll be fine." Buffy smiled. "Ready?" "Yeah," Both Pike and Doyle replied, getting out the car. "Don't forget, there are two more of us in there so don't hit them!" Buffy said, looking at Pike. "That only happened once!" Pike grumbled.  
When they got into the building, which was not easy with all the security, but Willow did her computer thing and they were all set. When they got to the door of Vinnie's office, they heard shuffling inside.  
"Remember, it could be the others," Buffy said as Pike opened the door.  
A dim light was shining on the two figures in the corner of the room.  
"Watchers." Doyle said to the two, which was the word for team.  
"Nightriders," One of the figures said, confirming that they were the other team.  
"Ready?" Pike asked.  
"Yeah give us a minute." A male voice said.  
"Shit." Buffy whispered as she noticed a security guard coming down the hall.  
"Do your thing," Pike said as Buffy walked out of the room.  
"Oh thank god!" Buffy cried, running over to the guard with her best blonde imitation and feeling someone's eyes resting on her back. "I was looking for Vinnie and the lights went out and I can't get out!"  
"Really? Well I'll call Vinnie and...." The security guard said, leering slightly.  
"No!" Buffy cried. "He'll be terribly upset with me!" She pouted at him.  
"And why wouldn't I?" he asked, running a hand across Buffy's chest  
"I'll make it worth your while," Buffy purred, kissing his cheek and suppressing the urge to puke.  
He started to kiss he neck when Buffy knocked him in the back of the head with her dagger, then pulled him into a storage closet and walked back to the office, yanking open the door.  
"Perverted guards why doesn't that...." Buffy stopped her rant as he eyes rested on one of the mystery men. "Angel?"  
"Hey luv."  
"Spike, you guys are the.." Buffy motioned, disbelievingly.  
"Yeah," Spike said smiling slightly. "Like the outfit."  
"Thanks, Ready to go?" Buffy asked.  
"Actually, we could use your help." Doyle said to Buffy.  
"Safe?" Buffy asked, smiling.  
"Three actually." Pike replied, grinning.  
"Cool," Buffy said, strolling up to the safe and snapping the first door off its hinges. The second safe was harder, Buffy closed her eyes and seemed to be thinking hard when the outer edge of the safe turned bright red and the door just turned to ash; then the third was a piece of cake, Buffy just picked the lock and had the door open in two seconds flat.  
"How'd you do that?" Angel asked startled.  
"Practice. Let's jet" Buffy replied, watching as Spike grabbed the stuff from the safe and ran. 


	17. Uncle Lorne

Author's Note: More, there are more people! Yes that's right another chapter!  
  
"Oh Lorne, I'm sorry, I forgot!" Buffy said to Lorne who was waiting on the front steps when they got back to her house. "Come on in!"  
"So are you off work for the night?" Doyle asked, taking the pizzas from him.  
"Yeah. So cupcake what do you need?" Lorne asked Buffy smiling lightly.  
"Can I rent your club for a party, some day in the near future for a party?" Buffy asked sweetly.  
Lorne didn't actually deliver pizza, in fact he owned the pizzeria and a clud called Caritas that Buffy had visited a few times, which wasn't much considering Buffy avoided Sunnydale as much as possible.  
"Sure Sugar Plum, just let me know when and you got your Uncle Lorne's club all to yourself," Lorne smiled.  
"And you will have an invitation by the way Uncle Lorne," Buffy smiled, kissing him on the cheek. 


	18. OHHHH

Author's Note: Alright you guys this is the third chapter tonight, I might get out two more.... Stay tuned!  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
(ringggggggggg)  
"I'm getting a car! I'm getting a carrrrrr!" Buffy squealed, jumping up and down on her bed in a tiny pink tank top and cute flamingo pajama pants, with her hair in pig tails.  
"Hey Buffy!" Pike said, stepping into her room.  
"I'm getting a car. I'm getting a carrrrrrr!" She squeaked  
jumping off the bed and into her walk-in closet and soon clothes and shoes started flying out of the closet. "I'll be downstairs, hurry up and change!" Pike said, shaking his head and walking out the door.  
Buffy came out of her closet dressed in black leather pants, stiletto  
boots and a criss-cross tank top that had a silver dragon twisted around it. She ran to her mirror and pinned her hair up with silver dragonfly clips. Straightening her cross necklace as she left her room she smiled, thinking of the day ahead. LATER  
"Oh my god, I love this car!" Buffy said, turning a corner in her new silver customized 4-door porche.  
"We've already established that!" Pike said, cringing as Buffy sped up. "So how many classes are left?" Pike asked as they pulled in, gaining a few appreciative glances from students nearby.  
"Umm...just long period gym and then I have tryouts." Buffy replied, looking like a model as she stepped out of the car, put up the top and started walking towards the gym.  
As they walked in the gym, Buffy spotted everyone, including Angel and Spike (who looked less than happy) standing in a circle around Cordelia.  
"Buffy! Oh Buffy!" Cordelia said waving them over. "I heard you got a new car and I want you to know that we all reserved a parking space in the back for you rust bucket." She said evilly as everyone laughed except Angel, Pike and Spike who just grinned as the looked out the window.  
"Well, if my car's a rust bucket then your must already be in the junk yard," Buffy replied.  
"Oh really? How do you figure?" Cordelia hissed.  
"Because the car I just bought was a brand new Porsche," Buffy said, pointing to the window.  
A collective wow was heard as most of the people ran to the window and Cordrelia stomped out of the room and into the girl's locker room.  
"Hey luv," Spike said, swaggering over to Buffy.  
"So you have tryouts next?" Angel asked, walking up to stand next to Buffy.  
"Yeah," she replied looking up at him.  
"Mind if we watch?" Angel said.  
"Be my guest," she grinned.  
"Hey babe! Nice car, wanna ride me? I mean give me a ride?" Riley said, walking over to Buffy.  
"As fun as that sounds....i'm going to pass." Buffy said sarcastically.  
"Yeah, why don't you ask Cordelia to ride you, I mean give you a ride." Angel spat, putting his arm around Buffy's waist making her smile.  
"I would Angelus," Riley taunted. "But you ruined her, ever since you she's leaned towards the female persuasion, I wonder why that could be?" Riley's gaze traveled down to Angel's crotch.  
"I don't know Riley. Angel looks like he packs bigger guns than you!" Buffy replied innocently, he gaze landing on Riley's crotch as Angel smirked.  
"Why don't we go back in the locker room and you can check me out without the barrier," Riley, again, leered.  
"Give me a break Riley, your not even finished with puberty yet." Angel spat.  
"Ok Mr. Prude, you don't even have the balls to make a move on her yet." Riley replied, pointing at Buffy.  
"Oh really?" Angel asked, grinning mischievously.  
"Really!" Riley glared.  
"Well, we'll have to fix that!" Angel replied, quickly turning Buffy towards him and claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. They lost track of time, Buffy wrapped her arms around Angel's neck as Angel pulled her closer.  
"Uh guys!" Pike started.  
"Hey! We get the point!" Spike yelled which effectively gained their attention.  
As they reluctantly pulled away they noticed that Riley was gone but the rest of the occupants of the room (including Pike, Spike and Gunn) making Buffy blush and hide her face in Angel's chest as Angel's arms tightened around her.  
"Ew! What are you doing with the freak?" Cordelia raged stomping over to them.  
When Buffy tried to pull away Angel tightened his hold on her waist.  
"First of all she's not a freak only you can fill that position! Second of all it's not any of your goddamn business!" Angel yelled his eyes glinting dangerously as Cordelia took a step back but still glared.  
"No wonder you stayed back Angel! I mean who is a twenty year old Jr.!" Cordelia yelled back.  
"Did your little mind forget Cordelia, I didn't stay back, it's called dropping out!" Angel spat, his anger hitting the rood, that was until Buffy stepped on her tiptoes and started whispering in his ear causing him to relax and smile a lopsided grin; everyone's jaws dropped open in shock, no one was able to make Angel calm down when he was angry.  
"Bye!" Buffy said, smacking a kiss to Angel's lops and running out the gym doors and into the hall.  
"Oh hell no!" Angel said, running to catch up with her, leaving a slack jawed crowd behind. 


	19. Makeout and Giles

Author's Note: I am a little late, but here's a new chapter for you guys to munch on! Read on! Enjoy! P.S- REVIEW!  
  
"So how was I?" Angel asked, from his perch on Buffy's shoulder.  
"Oh, I dunno, I didn't have very much time to decide." She replied, sitting down on Angel's lap.  
After Angel had caught up with Buffy they decided to blow off gym and sit in the the courtyard, against a nearby tree.  
"We'll have to refresh your memory then," Angel said, lowering his head to Buffy's and claiming her lips in a passionate kiss.  
"Well, I guess I don't have to introduce you two," A voice said, as he frowned at the pair.  
"Giles!" Buffy squealed, blushing and then realizing what position she was in, jumped up, kissed Giles on the cheek and gave him a quick hug and ran into the school yelling, "Sorry Giles, I've got tryouts!"  
"O'Connor!" Giles said, glaring at Angel.  
"Mr. Giles," Angel said, standing and looking a bit sheepish.  
"So I'm assuming that the job was a success?" Giles asked.  
"Yessir," Angel replied. "All of the records and paperwork where there as suspected.  
"Good, good." Giles replied.  
"Well, I'd better get in there and watch," Angel said, moving towards the school.  
"Well, good, let me join you." Giles replied, following him into the gym. 


	20. Ride Home

Author's Note: Hey you guys, I know that these chapter are short, but that's how I write the story....sorry for those of you who are getting annoyed...anyways, on with the story! REVIEW!  
By the time that everyone got outside, Buffy was waiting in her Porsche by the front door.  
"Need a ride?" She smiled.  
"Hell yes!" Spike said, jumping in the back after Pike as Buffy looked at Angel expectantly.  
"What about my car?" He asked.  
"Umm..." Buffy sighed and then perked up suddenly. "Hey Xander! Wanna come over?"  
"Sure," Xander replied, from a few feet away.  
"There's a catch!" Buffy yelled.  
"What?" he asked.  
"You have to drive Angel's car!"  
"Okay!"  
"What! No!" Angel yelled.  
"Pwease?" Buffy pouted, getting out of the car and moving next to Angel, giving him a kiss on his lips as she simultaneously grabbed the keys out of his pocket undetected.  
"Here!" She yelled, throwing him Angel's keys before Angel even noticed they were gone.  
"See you at my house Giles?" Buffy asked the older man, who was still near the door.  
"Yeah," he replied, jogging over to his BMW as Angel opened the door open for Buffy and then jumped in the passenger seat.  
As they drove away, none of them noticed the lone figure standing behind a parked car.  
"They just left, Hawk out." The figure said into a walky talky. 


	21. Meeting and Donuts!

Author's Note: Alright, again another chapter. ENJOY! REVIEW! LALALALA!  
"So Giles, what's new?" Buffy asked, from her position next to Angel.  
"Not much actually, Olivia is visiting from England." He replied.  
"Business or pleasure?" Angel asked, glancing at Xander.  
"Both actually." Giles said, also glancing at Xander.  
"Hey Giles!" Doyle said, walking into the living room. "Buffy, Willow called, her and Tara are coming over."  
"Cool!" Buffy replied, moving to Angel's lap and snuggling into his chest.  
"Willow and Tara?" Xander asked, looking at Buffy expectantly.  
"They go to private school here. They just moved from L.A, we were friends when I lived there...well Tara was basically Oz, my cousin's, friend. Sorta'" Buffy said, trailing off  
"Sweet," Xander replied, eyeing the donuts that Doyle brought from the kitchen.  
"Xander, you're drooling!" Buffy laughed, handing him a plate with two donuts on it.  
"Well how can I help it, being in the same room as a beautiful woman," he said, winking at her.  
"Aww.... now I know why I like you!" Buffy smiled.  
"Because of how he relates to girls?" Angel sneered, glaring at Xander and possessively pulling Buffy on his lap.  
"Hey!" Xander said, talking around his donut.  
"How do you mean?" Doyle grinned, looking at Xander jokingly.  
"Oh you know, his attraction to.." Spike started, winking at Buffy. "men."  
"I'm not gay!" Xander raged, his temper raging.  
"Come on you guys!" Buffy said, moving to stand next to Spike as Angel rose behind her while smirking at Angel.  
"Okay, I'm sorry Alexandra!" Spike said, as both he and Angel burst out laughing.  
"oof!" Angel grunted, as Buffy elbowed him in the stomack.  
"Bloody hell!" Spike yelled, as Buffy smacked him in the back of the head.  
"Thank you ma'am," Xander said, in a horrible southern accent as he pretended to tip his hat.  
"Hey!" Oz said, walking into the living room in his normal cool manner.  
"Hey!" Willow squealed, bounding into the room followed by a timid looking girl.  
"Hey!" Everyone replied, as Willow hugged Buffy. 


	22. Nab Vin!

_Author's Note: _Hey you guys, I realize that its been forever and a half since I've updated but tonight I had plenty of time on my hands so I figure what the hell why don't I update my story…so all you awesome people who have been waiting there are new chapters for all my stories…yes people that includes this one…alright well without further ado…on with the update…oh an review pweassssseeee Buffy and Angel would want you to.

**_This takes place later on that night after Xander has gone home_**

"Okay so let me get this straight," Pike recalled. "Buffy is going to be a waitress at the Club that Vinnie owns and get in with him. While we sit on the sidelines?"

"Well not exactly, Spike will be a new singing act, you will be a bouncer and Angel will be the bartender. All the while Buffy will become a friend if not more than a friend to Peruzi…." Giles started.

"…And then we nab the bastard." Spike interrupted.

"Well to put it in a way to butcher the English language than yes..we nab the bugger." Giles said.

"uhh..bastard." Spike corrected, grinning maliciously.

"what?"

"I said bastard not bugger." Spike smirked.

"What the bloody hell ever!" Giles replied fully exasperated by the childish babble.

"I don't like it." Angel responded.

"A bastard?" Spike grinned.

"No you imbecile, the plan. What if something happens to Buffy or something goes wrong? We can't risk that!" Angel continued.

"That's the point Angel. If something happens to me or near me that will give us the evidence we need to convict this gooftard!" Buffy said, smiling at everyone as they started to laugh.

"Gooftard?" Doyle asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah well it was all I could come up with, bugger and bastard were already taken." Buffy shrugged.

"Alright so is the plan a go?" Spike asked.

"Damn straight it is!" Buffy replied, smiling reassuringly towards Angel.


	23. Tick Tock Line and Sinker

_Author's Note: _Alright another chapter is up I hope you liked the last one. It's been awhile since I've written this and I think that my writing has changed a bit but I hope ya'll still dig it….Sorry my vocab flashed back to 1976…anyways taking a break from my temporary insanity…**OH AND IMPORTANT FACT! BUFFY IS THE ACT AND SPIKE IS THE WAITER! **Sorry to confuse that in the last chapter but I'm making it clear now! i hope you guys like this next chapter REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Thanks people, Jen

The song featured in this chapter is "What you waiting for." by Gwen Stefani.

"Hey so this new girl is she good?" A short semi-attractive man asked the bartender a.k.a Angel.

"Yeah Mr. Peruzi from what I've seen she's the best I've seen in a long time." Angel replied calmly.

"I heard she's a fine piece." Vinnie commented looking towards the stage where some workers were putting the last touches on the stage as a hundred club goers looked on.

"Damn fine." Angel replied, gritting his teeth as he glared at the shorter man's Armani covered back.

"Perfect." Vinnie said, moving towards the table in the front as two men in suits entered

As soon as the two men took their seats, the lights dimmed and a piano filled the air, a beautiful redhead stepped out on stage.

_What an amazing time_

What a family 

_How did the years go by?_

_Now it's only me……_

As the piano slowed to a stop a hush drew over the crowd, lookers amazed by the voice the seemingly young girl had.

Dressed in a short lilac corset like dress and high stiletto's she was quite a scene to behold. And a the beat started back up again it was clear to everyone that this girl was one of a kind, unfortunately at the same time Angel realized that they might have underestimated how much Vinnie might like Buffy.

_Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick Tock. Tick Tock._

_Like a cat in heat stuck in a moving car  
A scary conversations,  
Shut my eyes, can't find the brake  
What if they say that you're a climber?_

Naturally i'm worried if i do it alone  
Who really cares cuz it's your life  
You never know, it could be great   
Take a chance cuz you might grow  
Oh... oh ohhh

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for!?

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for!?

Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock

Take a chance you stupid Ho

Like an echo pedal, you're repeating yourself  
You know it all by heart  
Why are you standing in one place?  
Born to blossom, bloom to perish 

Your moment will run out  
Cuz of your sex chromosome  
I know it's so messed up how our society all thinks (for sure)  
Life is short, you're capable (uh huh)  
Oh... oh ohhh

LOOK AT YOUR WATCH NOW!  
YOU'RE STILL A SUPER HOT FEMALE!  
YOU GOT YOUR MILLION DOLLAR CONTRACT!  
AND THEY'RE ALL WAITING FOR YOUR HOT TRACK!

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for!?

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for!?

I can't wait to go  
Back into Japan  
Get me lots of brand new fans  
Osaka, Tokyo  
You Harajuku girls  
Damn, you've got some wicked style...

GO!   
LOOK AT YOUR WATCH NOW!  
YOU'RE STILL A SUPER HOT FEMALE!  
YOU GOT YOUR MILLION DOLLAR CONTRACT!  
AND THEY'RE ALL WAITING FOR YOUR HOT TRACK!

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for!?

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for!?

What you waiting for?   
What you waiting for?  
Take a chance, you stupid ho

Take a chance, you stupid ho  
What you waiting for?  
What you waiting for?  
Take a chance, you stupid ho  
Take a chance, you stupid ho

After the song ended and Buffy had left the stage, she was immediately faced with Mr. Peruzi.

"Hi I'm Vinnie Peruzi," Vinnie said holding out his hand as his eyes roamed over Buffy.

"Sarah Bliss, nice to meet you," Buffy said, shaking his hand and smiling flirtatiously.

"That was quite a performance, welcome to Heat." Vinnie grinned, grabbing her hand and walking towards his table.

"Well thank you Mr. Peruzi." Buffy replied, taking a seat in the chair next to Vinnie.

"No problem and my friends call me Vin." He replied, winking.

"So what exactly should I call you?" Buffy grinned, her grin fading as a stealy suited man walked over to Vinnie and whispered something in his ear. Out of the corner of her eye Buffy saw Angel twitch a little and Spike move forward a bit.

"Hmm… I'm sorry darling but I have some business I have to attend to..would you attend brunch with me tomorrow at Marlitos? Say around tenish?" Vinnie smiled getting up and bending to kiss her hand.

""I'd be delighted, thank you." Buffy replied as he smiled.

"Wonderful." Vinnie replied, walking away and suddenly turning back around. "Oh and Sarah?"

"Yes?" Buffy replied, smiling once again.

"You can call me Vin." He grinned walking through a black velvet curtain and out of her area of sight.

"Ok Vin. I've got you hook, line and sinker." Buffy mumbled as she watched him.

"So?" Spike mumbled, pretending to clean up Buffy's table.

"Bingo!" Was the only reply he got as she winked at him.


	24. They're Baaaccckkkk

_Author's Note_: Wow, hey guys. I know its been like a bizzillion years since I last added a chapter and honestly its because I lost the notebook I originally wrote this story from. HOWEVER. I was reading over all the AMAZING reviews you guys have left me over the years and I felt that its my duty to finish the story for you guys. As for my other stories, lemme know if you guys want me to finish those. And without further ado I present Chapter 24 from scratch. Please review so I can see who is reading!

"Ok so anyone have any idea how this is going to work?" Pike asked looking around at all the blank faces.

"Why don't you guys just wire me and pin me with a tracking device," Buffy replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't think so babe." Angel replied, frowning.

"Please Angel I'm not a helpless blonde…I mean Spike you can worry about, but me? Psshh," Buffy joked.

"Hey!" Spike cried indignantly.

"I only speekith thy truth my son," Buffy replied as Doyle snorted somewhere in the background.

"Ok back to business lass. We need to get Vinnie to bring you back to his house so you can get evidence OR you need to get him to tell you what he does." Doyle said, taking control of the group.

"Aight gotcha. I gotta go though. Peace!" Buffy replied, hopping up and running out the door.

"Wait! Oi! Where are you going!" Spike yelled.

"Um, hello! I'm going on a date tomorrow I need to shop!" She yelled over her shoulder as Doyle's head fell into his hands.

"She's going to lead me to bankruptcy!"

Please review so I can see whose reading!!! PLEASE!


	25. The Slayer

_Author's Note:_ Please REVIEW so I know who is still reading… I know it's been years but pleaseeeeeeeeee! Much appreciated peeps! Onto the show!

**Buffy's POV**

Okay so the day had come... It was make it or break it. Win or lose. After over eight years of working for Slayer I am nervous. It's been awhile since I had to get a mob guy to slipup and convict himself. Peruzi is just one of those slippery little pewits, I don't know what pewits are but Vinnie is one. A great big one. A great big pewit. Okay so I'm getting a little off topic. Peruzi is not in any way shape or form a criminal mastermind, he is however a man with followers, and with influence in the American black market. Until about a year ago no one even knew who Vinnie Peruzi was. Then on one snowy February night Merlino Bozvitz was murdered, and the murder was called for by a mister Vinnie Peruzi. Now the US Government had been monitoring Merlino's activity for years, the overeager and overeating 45 year old was one of the deadliest and most criminally active men the Government had ever seen. As of right now the US Government has only figured out a few things. One, that Peruzi isn't as bright as everyone believes; two, he's basically an overeager man who decided to whack the deadliest man and three, because of this Vinnie earned the respect of the rest of the criminal world.

Over the past year Vinnie has been involved in everything from illegal arms sales to distribution of cocaine and 'persuading' government officials. Of course none of the accusations have been proving, seeing as all the evidence 'mysteriously' disappears and all the witnesses have bizarre 'accidents'. When I was brought in along with the rest of The Watchers, we quickly found out that this job was going to be a long and difficult one.

Basically my association is unique in and of the fact that I am the Slayer. Now I know what you're thinking a girl a Slayer? Yeah okay. Well I can tell you that I definitely agree with you in everyway. Basically a Slayer was a government experiment back in the 1800's where scientists revamped the DNA of a young girl. This change in her DNA caused many side effects, most being, excelled strength, intelligence, and a few quirky tricks like melting metal, controlling fire and occasionally turning their eyes a sort of purple color, which is REALLY COOL. The thing that happened later was nothing they'd expected. Once the Slayer died, in her lineage another Slayer was born. Not right after but a few generations later. The Slayer in my family before me was my great-great grandmother. As soon as the scientists realized this they made a male form of the Slayer who would be called one to two years before the girl slayer. They called the male Slayer The Nightrider.

So basically my family and I have always known who I am. Giles, the Slayers president taught me since I was a child everything I needed to know and by the time I was ten years old I was going on missions. Now granted ii didn't have to go on all the missions, I mean after all I was more interested in the latest Keenan and Kell episode then a drug dealer. So while I wasn't ready Doyle took over my missions with me, since he was also trained in military tactics since he was a child also and then they also had The Nightrider too. Although what really upset me was how they never let me meet The Nightrider, I mean we are co-workers it would only be polite to let me to meet the man I was destined to meet anyways. Huh…I wonder if it could be…No!

Well anyways, today's make it or break it. I HAVE to get Vinnie to say something and then maybe I can get something in his office. I don't know I have to figure this one out…

**REVIEW PEOPLE PLEASE! **


	26. Let's Do This

Author's Note: Thanks to you guys who reviewed. Honestly only two people reviewed which is kind of new for me. I hope more of you guys review otherwise I may have to give up on this story once and for all. But for now I'll continue. I suggest you guys review if you want this story to continue. THANKS! 

CHAPTER 26

"Alright, you ready Buffy? You've been in there for years!? " Pike asked, as he leaned on her bedroom door.

"I will be right out jeez!"

"Buffyyyyy!!!!" Doyle yelled from him seat downstairs on the recliner.

"ALRIGHT!" She replied stepping out of her bedroom. "You happy!?"

"Damn. You look great!" Pike said, looking her up and down.

Her outfit was quite simple. She wore a strapless, black, chiffon dress that hit about two inches above her knee and three inch silver stilettos. Her hair (no longer with the pink highlights) hung curled to the middle of her back with a silver butterfly clip holding her bangs back.

"Thanks." She replied walking down the stairs with a smile.

"So are you all set on the plan?" Doyle said, standing up and looking at his little sister.

"Got it!" she replied, as the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey luv. Are you all set? Peaches and I are all set up here." Spike said from the other end.

"Yea, I'm leaving now." Buffy said.

"Be careful luv."

"I will. Bye Spike."

After hanging up the phone Buffy turned around to look at what she considered her two brothers. "Let's do this."


	27. Alrighty then

Author's Note: And another one. REVIEW PLEASE!

When she stepped inside the restaurant the first thing she saw was Vinnie in the back corner. Her eyes drifted to the body guards meticulously placed all around the restaurant. From the bar to the side windows to the kitchen, there had to at least be seven or eight monstrous men looming above all the unsuspecting customers, quietly enjoying their dinner.

"Can I help you Miss?"

"Umm yes. I'm meeting Mr. Peruzi." Buffy replied, fiddling with her purse.

"Ah! Ms. Bliss?" The host asked, grabbing a menu and starting towards Vinnie's table.

"Yes, thank you."

As they got to the table Vinnie smiled and got up.

"Sarah! I'm glad you made it." He said pulling her in for a very awkward hug.

"Oh, it's my pleasure. I hope you weren't waiting long." Buffy replied, sitting in the seat the host pulled out for her.

"Oh not at all, I couldn't wait to see you so I got here a little bit early." Vinnie replied, smiling crookedly.

"Oh good." She replied.

"So Sarah." Vinnie started, stopping quickly as one of his bodyguards approached him. "Good to know."

As the bodyguard left, Vinnie's face darkened and his eyes glinted with mischief. "Sarah. Let's get out of here; I have something I want to show you."

"Umm, okay." Buffy said, her face scrunching in confusion. "Can I ask where we're going?"

"It's a surprise." Vinnie said, his eyes crinkling and his face darkening.

"Alrighty then." Buffy replied, under her breath as she followed Vinnie's lead outside.


	28. A New Angle

**Author's Note:** So recently I have been getting all of these favorite story and favorite author emails and updates, and was once again reminded that I am, indeed, a slacker and need to finish this story. So without further ado, here's another chapter. **WARNING:** This chapter got a little inappropriate for younger viewers; it was required in order to make Vinnie's character more real. REVIEW PLEASE!!

**Buffy's POV**

"So my dear, what exactly do you expect from me?" Vinnie asked.

"What do you mean? Like, career wise or in general?" I answered, slightly anxious.

"You, my dear, know exactly what I am talking about. I know you specifically chose this club because I own it, and I know you have been talking to my associates about myself. What are you trying to accomplish?" He replied, grabbing my arm and pulling me face to face with him.

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

"I have heard that you have certain connections and I am, what you would call, power hungry." I replied, moving closer to his lips.

"Oh, my dear you don't expect me to believe that do you?" He responded, as his grip tightened.

"It's true Vin. All I have ever wanted is a man who can take care of me, I'm not much of a worker, never have been. But you…you could take care of me, give me everything I ever wanted…The things I hear your involved with just make me want you more, the danger, the power…it's simply erotic" I replied, laying it on real thick.

"And if I were to believe you, what would I get out of this?" He replied, an evil grin coming over his eyes.

"The best fuck of your life." I replied, taking his earlobe into my mouth.


	29. I think this chapter's mostly filler

**Author's Note: **This is just a snippet from the previous chapter and between the next chapter. It's just setting the stage for what is to come. Please suspend your disbelief at Buffy's actions, this is her job and she's doing it the only way anyone could think of. Let's go!!!

**LATER ON**

"Baby, we're going to make a great team you and I," Vinnie said, running his hand along my thigh as I tried not to instinctively move away.

"There is one request baby." I stated, leaning in to kiss his neck.

"I want to know about all the dirty deeds; the killing, the destruction, the torture, corruption, all of it." I replied, praying this would work.

"Now, why would you want to know about such things my dear?" Vinnie said, clearly not paying full attention to the conversation.

"Because it turns me on," I replied, moving onto his lap.


	30. The Takedown

**Author's Note: **And yet another chapter. This is also very graphic, I've grown up and so has my writing so if you're under 16 or looking for the old fluffy story this originally was than it is no more. Now, that's not to say the characters are going to be happy, but I believe they need to be a little more real. On with the show!!

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Come on, baby. Tell me, I need to hear it." I signed, pretending to find his grappling of my chest slightly entertaining.

"After I kill them, I fuck em'. That's right baby, and if I don't kill em', I make it hurt, make them beg for it…" Vinnie groaned, clearly focused on the pleasure he was getting from ravishing me.

"Oh yes baby. What about power baby power? You reek of power, how baby, how?" I replied, biting my lip to keep from laughing at the insolence of the man pawing at me.

"Those government bitches never saw me coming. Took their demons and used it against them. It's all about money baby, money. And I've got it baby, enough money to have you wearing noting but diamonds for the rest of your life baby. Now, fuck me baby, fuck me." He replied, panting and clearly past the point of stopping, as he proceeded to rip my clothes off.

"Get your god damn hands off her!" Angel said, bursting into the room as I rolled away from the table and out of Vinnie's sight.

"What the HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Vinnie screamed, scanning the room. "Sarah! Bitch get over here!"

"Sorry Vinnie, you're not my type. I like my men stable," I replied, walking out from behind the bar as I tugged on my dress.

"YOU BITCH! YOU SET ME UP! YOU'RE GUNNA PAY, YOU HERE ME! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" He screamed raging toward Angel.

"DON'T MOVE!" Spike yelled, appearing next to Vinnie, stopping him in his tracks.

"You have no idea do you? No idea at all." Vinnie said, grinning evilly.

"What are you talking about?" Angel replied, moving closer to me as I tried to maneuver around all the tables and chairs.

Suddenly I felt cold metal against my cheek and I knew that something wasn't right. Where were Pike and Doyle? Why is Vinnie all the sudden so calm?

"Oh my dear, it really is a shame you're a backstabbing whore," Vinnie smiled.

"Drop the fucking guns or I'll blow her fucking brains out," a cold, yet familiar voice said behind me. The same voice that I assumed was holding the cocked gun against my face.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" Spike screamed, his hands shaking as his eyes darted around the room.

"Drop it Spike," Angel said, his eyes seeming to glow yellow as the glared at the person behind me. "So you were one of them all along, how am I not surprised?"

"You always were a bitch Angel, small equipment and all," The voice said, seemingly very calm and tame.

It was at that point that all hell broke loose. The lights went out; bullets flew by my face as I tried to somehow out maneuver the man behind the voice. After a few minutes everything got quiet and out of nowhere there was a sharp pain in my head and everything went black.


	31. Another Chapter TO BE POSTED IN 48HRS

**Authors Note: **

Hey everyone! So I have continuously been getting reviews for this story which is surprising considering its been almost 5 years since I started writing it.

But as the death threats pile up I have decided I will definitely update this story tomorrow or the next day. I WOULD however, love it if people would reply to this note by pressing the review button and letting me know if they would indeed like me to continue with this story.

I would greatly appreciate it as this story has become increasingly time consuming to write chapter for and i'm running out of ideas.

I also want to give a HUGE thank you to all the reviewers from the past who have been extremely helpful. I really really appreciate your input and feedback and I sincerely apologize for not consistently updating but college has consumed a lot of my time.

Thanks again,

I will post the new chapter ASAP.

Love,

Jen


	32. Captured

**Authors Note:**_ Alrighty, so as promised here is the new chapter I told you about last night. PLEASEEEEE REVIEWWWW!! I need to know if I should continue this. _

_Thanks _

_Jen_

**Chapter 31**

_Oh this is so not cool. I hate headaches, pounding stupid headaches where my head feels like its going to explode are not cool. They're lame. Super lame. Totally lame. Wait why do I have a headache? _Buffy thought to herself, slowly coming back from consciousness.

As she tried to lift her head she became aware of something heavy against her ankles and wrists, cutting off her circulation and making it extremely difficult to move. As Buffy slowly opened her eyes she realized she had a minor problem.

_Okay. So I'm shackled to the wall of a basement. This is a good sign. Where is…._

"Buff?" A voice said extremely quietly.

"Angel where are you?" Buffy replied, frantically looking around the room, but unable to locate him.

"I'm at your house. Your wearing a wire remember? Vinnie and his goons must not have realized you were wired and had an ear piece. We're working on finding you now baby, can you tell us anything about where you are?" Angel replied, his voice clearly laced with worry as well as determination.

"Ummm," Buffy started looking around the room hoping to find something that would help. "There's a window and it looks like there's a smoke stack or something nearby…I can't really see it's too high." Buffy replied, still looking around the room for other clues.

"Alright baby we're searching now. Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"There's a lot of wood shavings all over the place, and…." Buffy started, struggling to move a little more.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A male voice chuckled, violently throwing open the door and shutting Buffy up. "Looks like your darling boys couldn't save you Buff huh? It's a shame really that they don't get first dibs. Me, however, I'm going to enjoy this…"

"Riley?" Buffy breathed, absolutely stunned.


	33. Recon

**Authors Note: **_So I was just going to add the last chapter and then see who reviewed and then determine whether or not to update anymore but I figured I would add one more chapter since I had the time. Hopefully I get enough reviews so I can continue. Thanks again. – Jen._

"Surprised are we? I guess you're not as bright as I originally thought." Riley replied, grinning evilly but not moving forward at all. "Seem that you're in quite the predicament. It's a shame, you do have a killer body. Shame for you, bonus for me."

"Screw you scumbag." Buffy sneered, straining against the chains.

"Oh, that's not too smart. Being rude to you captor, could get you in some trouble." Riley growled, quickly stepping forward and slapping her harshly across the face.

"This must be the only way you can get girls huh?" Buffy laughed, calmly whipping her bleeding nose. "No one would go near you unless you tied them up huh?"

As Riley kicked his foot forward, Buffy grabbed it and twisted with all her might, smiling when she heard a loud crack followed by Riley's howling.

"Stupid bitch!" Riley screamed, scrambling backwards as the door swung open, slamming against the concrete and Vinnie walked in. "I'm going to fucking make you scream bitch!"

"Riley, Riley, Riley. When are you going to learn not to taunt my prisoners?" Vinnie chided, surveying the scene around him. "So Sarah my dear, or whatever you name is…Would you care to tell me who you work for?"

"I work for myself asshole." Buffy replied, glaring dangerous at him.

"Oh really, who exactly were those people who tried to kill me and my men?" Vinnie asked, looking snidely at her.

"My boyfriend and brother, they were just trying to protect me. They don't work for anyone." Buffy replied smoothly.

"Hmm…alright then, why exactly do you want me dead my dear?"

"You ruined this country. People are getting shot and killed by guns that you sold and provided. Teenagers are overdosing on drugs you sell and produce. You're a scumbag who needs to be killed and brought down to make the world a better place." Buffy replied, extremely convincingly.

"My dear, I am simply running a business. Who gets killed in the process has nothing to do with me. Even if you were to kill me, another person would pop up. That's the way this business works, one dies another takes control." Vinnie replied calmly, as if Buffy were a child.

"_Buffy we know where you are we're coming. Stall him if you can, get him to talk about killing Merlino." Angel's voice said through the earpiece._

"Is that what happened with you?" Buffy asked, her face showing earnest curiosity.

"Something like that…I might have pushed the process along a little quicker." Vinnie replied thoughtfully. "You see Sarah, I have a gift. A gift for all the things you have talked about. I am the number one profit maker for the west coast. If I hadn't gotten rid of those who were standing in my way of success, my business would not be as profitable as it is today."

"How profitable?" Buffy asked, her interest peaked.

"Honey, I gross two hundred million dollars a year. That's more than Bozvitz saw in a good decade." Vinnie replied, his eyes lighting up.

"Who's that?" Buffy asked innocently.

"Enough of this bullshit let me have her boss. I'll take care of her." Riley leered, tending to his ankle.

"Riley, go get that fixed up! I will have NO MORE of your SHIT!" Vinnie yelled, whipping around and eyeing Riley.

"But boss…"

"LEAVE!!" Vinnie screamed, his face turning a light purple. "Now where were we?"

"I ask who that guy was…"Buffy replied, putting on her most innocent face.

"Oh, he was my competition of sorts. I knew I could do a better job than him and it seemed only right to take my rightful place." Vinnie said, casually walking around the room.

"So you killed him!?" Buffy asked, wide-eyed.

"I like to think of it as community service. Helping my community prosper." Vinnie replied, evenly. "You have to understand doll. That even if I weren't in the position I'm in today, the world would still be the same. There still would be all those people dying because that's the way this world is."

"I guess." Buffy replied, looking at her nails. "I just don't understand why it has to be this way."

"Listen sweetheart, I'm sorry for the position you're in. I get your do-gooder beliefs; I used to be just like you when I was young." Vinnie replied slowly," But the world is what you make of it. I saw an opportunity to become someone and I did. There are some casualties in this business, whether I killed them or not they would die eventually. This is the way the world is, the sooner you except that the better."

"So are you going to kill me now too?" Buffy asked, wondering when she would be receiving her Emmy for an outstanding performance.

"Yes. It's nothing personal doll, but this is the business." Vinnie replied, reaching into the back of his jacket and grabbing a 9mm. "I can't have you blabbing everything to everyone, it wouldn't be good for production."

"Can I ask you a question first?" Buffy asked, focusing intently on the weapon.

"Sure." Vinnie replied, as he cocked the gun.

"Is it hot in here?" She replied, still staring at the gun.

"No, why…FUCK!!" Vinnie screamed, as the scorching metal of the gun seared his skin. "What the hell!"

"Little trick I learned." Buffy replied, snapping her restraints that she had melted while he wasn't looking. "You know _Vin_, you really aren't that bright."

"HOLD IT BITCH!" Riley screamed, limping into the room holding a Glock and checking on Vinnie who was leaning on the wall holding his right hand.

As Riley cocked the gun, the lights went out and a shot went off in the dark.

"Goldilocks?" Angel's voice called out from nearby.

But there was no answer. The room was dead silent.


	34. Waiting

**Authors Note: **_Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep them coming, every time I see one I get motivated to write…so you gotta keep me motivated. This chapter maybe a little short, and we are getting to the end of the story, although I kind of have a twist I want to add but im not sure yet because it could turn into its own plot line._

_Thanks – jen _

**Chapter 34**

"Is she dead yet?" Peruzi cackled, glaring vehemently at the clearly disheveled man before him.

"Shut up ya' ponce!" Spike said, backhanding him violently in the face.

"It was perfect timing don't you think? Her knights in shining armor busting in to save the day, bump Riley and shoot her." Vinnie said, grinning brightly as Angel bowed his head. "It'd be a shame if she died and it was your fault."

"Shut up asshole. Get a move on!" A police officer said, pushing him into the back of the van. "Where you're going to wish you were dead."

" Spare me." Vinnie groused, his mood quickly sobering.

"No you should ask them to spare your ass. It will probably get a lot of use in prison. A guy like you putting all those criminals out of business." Pike replied coming up from the other side of the van. "Have a nice ride!"

As the police put Vinnie in the van, it was a type of closure. Their mission for the past few years was complete, the attorney general had all the information she needed to convict Vinnie Peruzi multiple attempted murder counts, first degree murder, organized crime, drug trafficking, you name it he was going to be tried for it.

However, there was a somber note to what should be a celebration among friends and colleagues. The one person who made it all possible laid in a hospital bed in a coma. When the agents busted into the room where Buffy was being kept, Angel bumped into Riley who was standing right in the entrance and his gun went off, shooting Buffy in the stomach at a relatively close range causing her to hit the wall and lose consciousness. By the time the paramedics had arrived she had lost so much blood she was in shock and sliding into a coma.

Two weeks later her condition had improved but she still had not woken up. Angel was a complete mess, often becoming a drunken mess at night and he had yet to speak to anyone. As soon as Buffy was hit Angel went on a rampage, he shot and killed Riley and came very close to beating Peruzi to death until Spike pulled Angel off of him. After being lifted off of Peruzi Angel went straight to Buffy, gathered her up in his arms, and hadn't spoken since. Spike and Pike had only been slightly better. Mostly because Spike has such a high tolerance for alcohol and their thorough belief that Buffy was too strong to be put out by a thug like Riley. But Angel still blamed himself; every night he cried himself to sleep by Buffy's bedside and prayed to the high powers to take him instead, begging them to fix it.

The night following Peruzi's transportation to the country prison he got a reply.


	35. Dealings

**Chapter 34**

As the night wore on Angel slipped further and further into his depression. Looking at her face he fully accepted that he was the one who killed her. Of course another part of his brain realized that she actually wasn't dead, but at the moment that part of his mind was not in a functioning capacity.

_I did this. This is my fault. I should have been more careful rather than just busting into the room with false bravado, I should have known that she wouldn't be helpless, she's the Slayer, was the Slayer. I shouldn't be here, why can't they take me. TAKE ME DAMNIT! I might as well not be alive without her. Please, just take me. Let her live and grow old. I don't deserve it. _

"Warrior."

_What? Who the hell? _Angel thought whipping his head around the room as his gaze rested on a book in the corner.

"Come to us. The answer is here." The voice replied, as the book flew off the shelf and hit him in the face.

_Ow. _

As Angel opened the book he became extremely confused. All the pages were completely blank, as well as the front of the book. However, on the last page there was a picture of the local post office with a tunnel underneath. Angel understood exactly what had to be done.

He ran as fast as his legs would carry his, unmindful of the honking horns and the bruises he received from cars that grazed him as he dodged and weaved through traffic. As soon as his gaze landed on the post office he stopped, unsure as to whether he should trust his own eyes. There right behind the post office was a bright light, it definitely had never been there before.

_Okay maybe I had too much scotch. That definitely was not there before, maybe I should call Spike and…_

"Hurry up I don't have all day," an Irish voice said, breaking Angel from his reverie.

Angel quickly looked to the left and saw a short man with dark hair that seemed to be addressing him.

"Oh that's right yer not speaking. They told me ye were a difficult one." The same man said, raising his eyebrow and starting to walk towards the light. "Well come on. We don't have all de time in de world ye know."

So Angel followed. He really didn't know what else to do, if there was a way to fix this incredible huge mess and get Buffy back he was going to do it. No matter what the consequences.

The man quickly led him through the tunnel Angel had seen in the book, through endless twists and turns until they ended up in a huge room. As Angel looked around the small man spoke again.

"Do ye have something to give em'? "The man asked.

At Angels blank look he replied. "The powers. Do ye have something to give them? Like a present?"

Angel gave the man a funny look but none the less took a watch off his wrist and gave it to the man.

"Alright that's better. It's not wonderful but it'll do. Ye know next time you should really buy china or jewelry they like that stuff."

"Servant." A voice said, as three ghostly beings appeared out of nowhere.

Of the beings, two were male and sat on either side of the female. All three sat on what seemed to be white marble thrones, all three also were a startling shade of silver.

"Ye know I don't like bein called that." The man grumbled. "Can't ye call me by me name. Whistler. It's not so hard."

"No." One of the males replied, glaring slightly.

"Now, warrior. What is it that you want? Do you have something to give us?" The female asked Angel, not unkindly.

"Oh me bad." Whistler said, throwing her the watch.

"Oh very nice. Thank you." The female replied. "Now I'm assuming you're here about the other warrior. The female."

At Angel's silence she replied, "Now we cannot help you if you do not talk to us."

"Take me." He boomed, seemingly angry.

"We cannot do that you are our warrior. We cannot lose you just to keep another." The female replied.

"Then make her better. Make her come back." Angel replied, losing hope quickly.

"She is just a female. There will be others warrior." The male on the right casually said, giving Angel a pitying look.

"There is no other. Never will be any other besides her." Angel replied, his jaw tightening.

"Alright warrior we can offer a deal of sorts. It was decided decades ago that with the death of each Nightrider and Slayer another would arise later on the lineage. Now, if you too should agree to our deal. The Slayer will be brought back to her original state of health. HOWEVER, if we do this you, Nightrider, and the Slayer will stay as such forever."

"What do you mean?" Angel asked, hoping that he was not hearing what he thought he was hearing.

"You both will become immortal. The current Slayer and Nightrider will stay as such until there is no use for them any longer." The female replied.

"But that makes no sense. We were made by the government, it's in our genes. And there is always going to be a need for us. There are criminals everywhere." Angel replied, dumbfounded.

"Ah warrior, you are so naïve. I supposed the Slayer never told you of her real duty."

"What do you mean?" Angel asked, confused yet intrigued.

"Have you ever heard of demons?" The male responded.

"Yea, but those are just myths. They do not exist."

"Ah, but they did exist." The female responded, leaning in. "Centuries ago the Slayer was created to fight the battles between darkness and light, protecting the innocent from the evil that threatened the world. However, many decades ago the demons disappeared into thin air. A spell from a local witch banished them to another world for two thousand years."

"Okaaayyyy. So what does that have to do with us?"

"The spell wears off in six months time. We need you and the Slayer to be here to control the demon population and keep the balance once again."

"Why can't the spell be done again?" Angel asked, giving her a funny look.

"What is done cannot be repeated. It was a last resort which cannot be done again." The female replied.

"I can't decide this for her." Angel replied, looking at them sadly. "I will accept my part as the Nightrider, but I will not force this on her."

"Very well." The man to the left replied waving his hand. " Warrior."

"What do you want now!" The female said, seeming to float in air. "You're such a pain in the ass!"

"Buffy!?" Angel said, rubbing his eyes.

"Hi Angel!" Buffy replied, trying to go over to him but unable to move. "Ugh! You guys are sooooo rude! I can't even say hi to my boyfriend!"

"You're not on this plane female." One of the male being said, the one who had not said anything before this point.

"I'll give you female you turd!" Buffy said, her eyes turning purple.

"Buffy, calm down." Whistler said, playing with his hat.

"Don't tell me to calm down. It's your fault I know them Whistler!" Buffy yelled, pointing at him accusingly.

"HEY! Don't point the messenger jeez!" Whistler replied.

"Warrior you have a choice to make."

"Yea, yea, I know…Become immortal and live with Angel or die…blah blah blah." Buffy replied, giving the powers a dirty look. "I'll be immortal."

"Buffy you don't…" Angel cut in.

"Yea I do. I was told a long time ago this would happen eventually. Granted I never thought it would be in these circumstances but I accepted this a long time ago." Buffy replied, looking at him lovingly. "If I'm with you I'll be okay."

"It is done!" A voice boom, as everything for Buffy and Angel went black.


End file.
